


FIVB World Championship

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Double Penetration, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Professional athletes, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Hinata throws a few test punches to see that he’s slick enough. The muscles in Kageyama’s shoulders bunch up when he’s hit, and his head presses deeper into the bed. Hinata feels the tiny bit of tightness his ass gives up as he’s reversing, and immediately jerks on Kageyama’s hips, pulling his weight back so he’s stretched low over his legs, still spread to his straining point and now at the perfect height. Hinata tears through him, crying out at the same time as Kageyama, from the brutal pressure on his cock that almost doesn’t fit with the dildo.“AH!”Hinata has never heard such a high sound come out of Kageyama.“You wanted it,” he laughs out as he prepares for another thrust.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	FIVB World Championship

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 day 3: double penetration

“Today—”

“Today, once again—”

“ _I’m going to win_.”

Hinata waits inside his hotel door for half an hour, just so he can freak Kageyama out when he gets here. He puts two knocks on it before Hinata flings it open with a smile. Kageyama’s body bravely stays put, but his expression is all wobble as he eyes him.

“Come in.”

Kageyama steps past, but only far enough for him to shut the door. He’s showered and moped, changed into cotton shorts and not bothered about the direction his hair is lying. Hinata licks his lips, and his smile stretches wider.

“What!” Kageyama barks. He turns his head away, glaring at the carpet and crossing his arms.

“Kageyama, how many is that in a row, for me?”

“Dumbass. I know you can count.”

Now Kageyama is glaring down at his chest. Hinata hasn’t showered, is still wearing his uniform with his white champions t-shirt pulled over it, and his champions hat. His skin is still sticky with champagne.

“Let’s get this over with, then.” He can’t help his grin.

Hinata reaches out a hand and takes a pinch of the grey fabric at Kageyama’s crotch. Kageyama stands at attention now, mouth a straight line but eyes a little wide, as he’s pulled over to the bed. When Hinata’s knuckles press against his waistband his knees fold and he drops onto the mattress, falling right to his back. Hinata rests one leg on top of Kageyama’s and leans over him.

“You’re always a good sport, Kageyama.”

“You’re always annoying.”

“But you’re always a good sport anyway.” Hinata pouts his cheeks as he brushes his free hand up Kageyama’s stomach, lifting his t-shirt. “How do you do that?”

“I don’t,” he drones, eyes at the ceiling. Hinata can see his lids fluttering.

“Yeah you do. We’ve been testing it a lot lately.”

Kageyama sends him a shut up look. Hinata meets it with a smile.

“Maybe I’m not that annoying,” he says, pressing his thigh more firmly into Kageyama’s, and skimming his fingers along his waistband. “Or maybe you’re just a good loser.”

Hinata tugs down, ever so slightly, on his waistband. In a few moments, Kageyama’s dick perks up against his fingers.

“See?” he grins. Kageyama scowls.

Hinata opens his hand and palms over his shorts. Kageyama’s legs spread involuntarily, and Hinata’s mouth dries as he imagines how wide they’ll be in a few minutes. He keeps stroking up his length as he crawls up the bed to reach Kageyama’s ear.

“For tonight,” he murmurs, “I brought a friend to help me.”

Kageyama’s head jerks toward the other side of the room. He looks back at Hinata. His eyes narrow, and he checks the place over again, then looks at Hinata with a frown. Hinata barely restrains his laugh.

“I’ll get him.”

He flounces over to his suitcase, glances at Kageyama, then reaches in and plucks out condoms, lube, and his friend, with whom Kageyama is about to get well acquainted.

He returns, sets the supplies down, and introduces the translucent purple dildo, secured into a hip harness. It should look familiar, as Hinata’s twin in length and girth. Something like recognition locks Kageyama’s eyes. He would never neglect to memorize those kinds of things. Hinata smirks.

“He looks better on. I’ll show you.”

He maybe undresses too eagerly for it to be sexy. But Kageyama didn’t even put on underwear before coming over.

“I’m not wasting a clean pair again,” he says when Hinata laughs at him.

Hinata practiced sufficiently with the harness and is able to strap it on in a few seconds, the second ring sitting snugly around the base of his cock, the dildo positioned directly above it, each with a purple condom. He glances at Kageyama as he retrieves his hat, putting it on backwards so that _2022 Champs_ bears down on him. Kageyama settles back on the bed, not at ease but resigned to take what comes. Hinata hops up after him.

He fidgets with the lube bottle, then with the lube on his fingers, until he catches Kageyama’s deadpan look. Kageyama doesn’t think he’s good at delay, on or off the court. Hinata thinks there’s always room for improvement. He pushes down on the back of Kageyama’s leg with one hand and smudges at his hole with the other. He plays his fingers around his rim, circling it softly, then firmly, kneading at it as it slowly loosens. He gets more lube and massages into the opening, watching it clench and ease open for something he won’t give Kageyama yet. He spreads him with his finger and thumb. Kageyama’s leg twitches. Hinata slops on more lube and tugs at the edges with two fingers. He massages it again, soft and hot under the pads of his fingers, until it puckers, sucking them down inside of its own accord. He wants to shove his hand in and stir Kageyama up, but instead he scissors his shallow fingers, until Kageyama’s hips screw down in effort to move them deeper. Hinata takes his hand away.

“You want something inside?”

“Want you to _get it over with_.”

Hinata chuckles. “Ah, come on Kageyama. You like making my night.”

Kageyama says nothing, burning holes in Hinata’s skull with his glare.

“Maybe next time,” Hinata appeases to his threats.

He slicks up the dildo. Kageyama pulls his legs up to his chest himself, presenting his hole for Hinata to press the knob to. He buries the dildo in one motion, knowing how tight he is by the resistance against his hips.

“Good,” he hums, edging back and forth. “How do you like him?”

“Nothing special.” His mouth twitches as he meets Hinata’s eyes.

Hinata opens with a nice steady pace, dissolving the friction until Kageyama is all smooth and relaxed and open inside. It doesn’t take long; his body is used to Hinata’s intrusions. On one thrust Hinata pops out the dildo and seamlessly replaces it with his cock, and Kageyama’s back arches off the bed as it sinks into him, probably scalding in contrast to the cool purple jelly. Hinata shudders through a breath as Kageyama’s heat envelopes him.

“You’re doing so well…” He smooths his hand over Kageyama’s stomach as he thumps up inside him. “But you want more, hmm Kageyama?”

“You want to give it to me,” he snarls out between his teeth. Hinata smirks.

He barrels into him a couple more times, Kageyama’s eyes a gleam of blue under his low lids as he watches for Hinata’s next move. But he seems so undaunted. Hinata can’t have that. He needs a new tactic, one that will make him sweat a little. He seizes the first thing that comes to him. Reverse psychology.

Yes, he does know what that is!

Hinata pulls back, leaving only his cockhead to rest inside while he sits there considering.

“Hmm…”

When he glances up, Kageyama is scowling at him.

“I don’t think they’ll both fit,” Hinata reasons, reasonably.

Kageyama’s scowl turns into a pout. He lifts his hands from the bed to grab the backs of his knees and fold himself up, an impressive amount for a big man.

“You haven’t tried,” he says.

It’s all Hinata can do to appear hesitant. He pulls his dick free and holds it together with the dildo, as with the other hand he tugs at Kageyama’s cheek to spread him farther. He presses the dual heads against his entrance; Kageyama flinches at the threat of them, and puffs out:

“More lube.”

Hinata coats his ass and each of the apparatuses. He lines up again, the dicks’ point of contact centered with the hole. Just about half of each head is past the hole’s edges, and Kageyama is so loose. Hinata can see, with his very eyes, how good it’s going to stretch him. He wants to watch that hole eat up until it’s stuffed. But he doesn’t move.

“You’re not _trying_ —”

Kageyama plants his feet and pulls himself closer, hips bobbing up and down as he tries to get his hole around both dicks. It’s almost cute, but his hole shines red and slips along the top of the dildo, and Kageyama’s tongue rolls out onto his bottom lip as his mouth opens wider in his effort. Hinata braces him with a hand under his thigh and pretends to wrestle his hole with the dicks.

“I’m just not sure—”

Kageyama flips onto his hands and knees, nearly kicking Hinata in the face. He spreads his legs and sinks on his elbows, ass in the air.

“Put them in,” he says.

“Spread further—”

Kageyama pushes his knees out to the very edges of the bed, weight back in his hips, back dipping and giving that perfect perk to his ass. His face plows into the mattress as he reaches his hands around and pulls his cheeks apart. Hinata goes cross-eyed for a second and blindly, roughly latches onto him.

He catches the dildo in the top of his hole, then squeezes his cock hard against it. With a little tap of the hips it pops inside, Kageyama chirps, and they’re settled one atop the other in his ass. Hinata marvels as they inch inside him, his hole stretching long and dragging against the condoms, taunt and raw and red and he’ll kiss it so nice when he’s done tearing it open. They reach all the way to his prostate on the first go.

“Wow…” Hinata slides his fingers down his back. “That’s so good Kageyama…”

Hinata can hear his harsh breathing into the bedding. Kageyama lets go of his cheeks, and they close in hotly on his cock.

Kageyama clutches the material his face is buried in, but his breathing smooths out as Hinata keeps a rhythm of tugging himself out and grinding his way back in. It takes an effort to break him open that little bit Hinata needs him to break. As soon as his thrust has come in with that breath of extra room, Hinata pops out of him with a loud, wet burst.

“Huh!”

“Gonna lube you up some more,” he murmurs.

He’s even more generous than usual; Kageyama will have to be dripping in order to be fucked like this, only just taking it. He presses several dollops of lube through with his fingers to wet him inside, and stretches his hole by spreading his thumb and index finger. With a rough push he splits him and seats the two cocks inside again, and Kageyama lets out a groan that splays into a high pitch at the end.

Hinata throws a few test punches to see that he’s slick enough. The muscles in Kageyama’s shoulders bunch up when he’s hit, and his head presses deeper into the bed. Hinata feels the tiny bit of tightness his ass gives up as he’s reversing, and immediately jerks on Kageyama’s hips, pulling his weight back so he’s stretched low over his legs, still spread to his straining point and now at the perfect height. Hinata tears through him, crying out at the same time as Kageyama, from the brutal pressure on his cock that almost doesn’t fit with the dildo.

“AH!”

Hinata has never heard such a high sound come out of Kageyama.

“You wanted it,” he laughs out as he prepares for another thrust.

He drives home again and again, Kageyama breathing with a great degree of difficulty, occasionally squeaking on the little air he has. When he squeaks, Hinata hits him harder. He plows him so fast his hole has no time to relax from its stretch before it’s full again. All Hinata sees is an atrociously fat purple cock with an itty bitty hole wrapped around it, that can’t move a millimeter in any direction. It’s stuffed. He can’t believe Kageyama Tobio is just lying there, taking it. Look at this. His ass cherry red, hole splitting at its seams, his voice too weak to make itself heard over the slap of skin, hiding his face.

Hinata clucks his tongue. “Tobio, that’s how many in a row now?”

Kageyama tries to lift his head, but his body spasms and goes limp after Hinata’s next thrust, and it drops back onto the bed. He tries again.

“N—Next time I’ll win.”

“Mm.” Hinata rails him down into the bed again. “I think you’d better.”

Kageyama throws his head back and comes, spewing out broken pieces of Hinata’s name as he beats his prostate senseless with his doubled cock. When Tobio’s noise turns into whimpering, then long whines, Hinata coos:

“You want me to finish up?”

He stops whining immediately, and is silent.

“Hm—Kageyama? You want to stop?”

He won’t say it. Hinata chuckles.

“Well, then—just for the sake—of your poor little hole. You should be grateful—I’m thinking of the future.”

Hinata slams his hands down on Kageyama’s back, crushing him into the mattress as he fucks him like a rabid animal. Kageyama busts further open with every battering from his hips, yelping long notes as the cocks run him through and bang into his tenderized prostate.

“Hu—haaah!”

Hinata orgasms, cock squeezed painfully into the bottom of his hole. The condom balloons and stops almost all movement. There’s just no room. Hinata stays locked inside him as he spurts out what’s left of his come. When he jerks out of him, Kageyama’s chest heaves a full sob into the bed as he flops flat like his bones are gone.

“You asked for it, Tobio,” Hinata reminds him, between pants. “Maybe you should listen to me next time.”

A grunt-hiss comes from the sheets. Hinata smiles and shakes his head.

As promised, he drops onto his elbows, frames Kageyama’s ass carefully in his hands, and kisses his dripping, quivering hole. He lines the rim with kisses. It’s shrunk to something resembling its original size, and it slowly tightens up as Hinata distributes tender licks and noisy kisses.

“There. You’re all right.”

He kisses his hole twice, then another time, with a little flick of his tongue.

“All better.”

Kageyama is hiding his face behind his arm, still fighting to breathe evenly.

“Next—Next time,” he says.

Hinata drops his head onto one of Kageyama’s ass cheeks and gives his thigh a pat.

“Maybe.”


End file.
